Super Mario Fanon:Requests for adminship
This is where users of the site can apply for rollback status, Administrator/Sysop rights, or Bureaucrat powers. Rollbacks are usually granted if reasonable (you can never have too many), while the others require consensus. =FORMAT= {name} - {position} I, {name}, am running for {position}. Please vote for me! *{list reasons} For Against ---- Note that a reason is encouraged but not required to vote on "For". However, "Against" needs a reason, such as "I don't think you can handle it" or "you're unworthy", ect. . It doesn't have to be a good reason, but please give one all the same. = REQUESTS = Shy Guys Suck - Sysop I wish to be a sysop of this wiki because I will organize this wiki and my username is fine and on MarioWiki (wikia) they are fine with my username. *REASONS: **I did a lot of work by cleanup and it is tiring. **I am a Mario Fan **I spell check and organize a lot. **I know a lot about wikis. **I know how to be a sysop. For Against *You do indeed fit a few requirements, but your additude isn't that good. You oppose people simply for saying your username is inappropriate (and asking you to change it). I also did some investigation on MarioWiki, and it turns out you have been blocked several times for vandalism, and nagging people to give you admin rights. Although those problems shouldn't count against you here, since it wasn't here, you still have a not-too-friendly attitude, including the fact how you didn't take it too nicely when both TurtleShroom and I asked you politely to change your name. You do indeed have good edits, but the final test is making sure you will remain friendly to other users. That said, I need to oppose.--'Shade' 11:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *All of the above; I believe if these negative characteristics are removed and proved that they are removed, this may indeed become a Sysop. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 03:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Shade's right. You do need to change your username. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) TurtleShroom - ADOPTION I, TurtleShroom, wish to apply for Adoption of this database. This means giving me Bureaucrat and Sysop powers and their accompanying authorities (if any) on this site, to be shared with everyone else and at the community's request. Master Staff Catherine Monroe requested a community consensus, meaning "let the people give their opinion", so I have brought my request to the Masses for their decision. *REASONS: **I am a huge Mario fan and have played Mario games since I was four years old, and have played avst varieties of said games and possess great knowledge on Mario and friends lost to time, such as the Mushroom Chancellor or forgotten villains, creatures, etc. This is a valuable asset for greatly expanding this site with variety. **I am home schooled and therefore can devote a bit more time than most can, due to my flexible schedules and obsessive computer use. This is pretty much all I do all day long. Having more time to edit is a good thing for a bureaucrat or leader because I can show up and maintain vandalism faster than others may be able to. **I am honest beyond belief, or as my parents claim, brutally honest. I strive to never, ever lie and adhere to strict honesty and trustworthiness. It is for this reason that I am a man of my word and try my hardest to keep any and all promises I make. **I am loyal to a cause I stand for and I do not just walk off without reason when things get slow or "boring". **I do not believe in boredom, even though I do get bored. I cure boredom by doing something enjoyable. This is valuable because I won't quit the site because it is inactive, even if I myself become inactive. I tend to return. **I act as if editing Wikia was a profession. I take the site's matters very seriously and strive to make any site I serve the best it can possibly be. I am frequent on a'' Wikia, namely the CPFW, and can be contacted rather easily across the site (because of the new messages bar). **I have strong, unwavering, and clearly defined morals, beliefs, and a sense of right and wrong. I tend to be predictable in my actions and in disciplinary maneuvers and '''always' have a reason for anything I do. **I have big ideas for this wiki, including categories, templates, characters, layouts, and such. My first move as an administrator would be to import and install infobox templates (like the one on Parax) covering things like countries, characters and locations, among many others, organizing and improving the site through major and minor edits. **I am actually a very friendly person, according to my parents, family, friends, and Master Catherine (I have e-mail proof on that), and I want to be your friend. **I despise vandalism and I don't take mercy on true vandals. I revert vandalism very effectively and am one of the fastest blockers this side of the Appalacian Mountains. :D ***Also, I only block for a reason, and I ALWAYS explain my reason in the summary box. **For the past several months, I have adhered to this Bible Verse which bans discrimination. Therefore, I won't oppress others. **I have experience as both an administrator AND Bureaucrat on several other wikis, including SimCity, SimGolf, Flapjack, CPW, and the CPFW. **I am sixteen years old and have no plans on stopping what I do whatsoever, so unless I get a job or something critical in my life that would draw me away, I will remain highly active. ***When I die, my will requiters my death to be announced online. You'll know when I'm gone. :) **This wiki is nearly devoid of administrators, if they even come on, and there needs to be one to reactivate the site and make it prosper. **Only sysops can import, and I have two files' worth of imports that would greatly benefit this wiki! **I have a list this big, I really want the promotion. I've listed so many reasons, and I definitely have the motivation! I clearly want to help this site... :Please vote for me! ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) For *Got my vote. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (link=User talk:Zapwirelink=Special:EmailUser/Zapwire) 23:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *You are a great editor, and I will happily support you, as long as you don't do anything about the Demon stuff, seeing that nobody else has actually cared whether it is there or not.--'Shade' 20:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Mine too!--Anniemoose98,' 'Wanna say Hi?' 12:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC)' eh, ain't it time for you to get your rights? It's been a full 30 days/month--'Shade' 22:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Well,I don't really care (not many people are on here anyway), so I guess I'm for it. I am a sysop, so I will make you have bureaucrat powers. (Since there is a majority, this is basically all the users on the wiki anyway) *Our own Bureaucrat/founder is not very active. We need someone active enough to organize this wiki. TurtleShroom will do this well. —Super ® (Republic Holovision) 04:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Probably the most active and committed contributor here. --Bluesilver 14:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Against Insulting my username >:( Shy Guys Suck 11:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: He didn't insult your username. He politely asked you to change your name, nothing more.--'Shade' 11:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Supereman-Sysop I, Supereman, am running for Admin. Please vote for me! *On the wiki I am on alot (The Dragon ball fanon wiki) I have several edits (feel free to check them. *If I got admin rights I would be much more active than I am on the dragon ball fanon wiki. *The reason I barely have edits here is that I just found the site today. *I will try to help other users. *I am willing to put in much of my time on this wiki. Please vote for me.I am Super Eman 19:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) For Against I don't think it's best to become an Admin the day they find a wiki. Wait until you become more known on this wiki, and we need to at least make sure you'll handle your admin powers the right way. Until then, I have to oppose.--'Shade' 22:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments Shade Link-Administrator I, Shade Link, am running for Administrator rights. #We only have one admin at the moment, and we tend to get vandals, spammers, and people making pages that don't belong. #We need more than one person to keep the wiki in shape. #I am an experienced Administrator on other wikis. #I am on the wiki a lot. #I have created multiple pages that have pleased the wiki's community. #I have a good attitude. #I patrol this wiki actively to make sure the wiki is being handled well, and that there are no vandals or spammers. I just despise vandalism. #I only block users for reasons. Please vote :D--'Shade' 21:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) For #Aren't you also on Ben 10 Planet? I know you're handling that well, so I give a vote for you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) **Nope. I don't look there.--''Shade'' 20:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, well, you still have my vote. 2. You've been at this a awhile, haven't you? Let's hope you stay active unlike other admins. :Thanks :) And yeah, I've been here for a long time. Currently I'm thinking of ideas for a new story.--''Shade'' 13:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Against Paperluigi ttyd - Sysop (Admin) I, Paperluigi ttyd, wish to be an admin on this wiki *I know how to use Wiki Features *I have experience as an admin on other wikis *I now good source code to spruce u the home page *I know how to work User Rights, (and all of the Admin Dashboard) *I have good control over blocking *I am a pretty big Mario fan *I know how templates, infoboxes, navboxes, divs, tabs, subpages, and medias work. *Even though i don't have lot of edits, I can contribute every day (if you do not believe me i contribute almost everyday on ben 10 fan fic and gen rex fan fic) For #You have my vote, as long as you stay active. Against Neutral #Eh, you seem like a good user, and don't get me wrong, I think you'll be dedicated. However, you joined very recently, so I am unsure at the moment.--''Shade'' 19:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments